combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Short Fuse
ShortFuse is the 21st map released in Combat Arms. =Overview= Game Modes Available: '''Elimination, Elimination Pro, Search and Destroy, Capture the Flag, One Man Army, Last Man Standing, Bombing Run, and Spy Hunt. '''Clearance Level: CL2 It has similarities with Overdose, Rattlesnake, and Showdown. This map appears to be one of the biggest map in Combat Arms. There are large open spaces cluttered with cars and crates allowing for cover to "Rambo" snipers and inadequate rushers. The main building of the map is accessable through multiple entrances. Outside of the Bravo spawn area, there is a large flight of stairs. Possible additions to the map may be made in the attempt to add Quarantine mode to the map. =Area= Alpha Alpha team spawns at the main gate of Short Fuse. There are crates scattered throughout this area, providing cover for snipers. A window of the main facility overlooks this area, and this is a favorite sniping position for Bravo team Snipers hoping to pick off unaware Alpha members. The window is partially obscured by a tree. From this point, players can go towards the right to a set of stairs leading into the main building or to the employee parking lot. Going to the left will lead the player to a flight of stairs into the main building or to the NEMEXIS truck. Going farther will lead the player to a hangar for a tank. The Third Story Alpha team members have easy access to this due to their proximity to the stairwell. The stairs themselves can serve as a sniping spot due to the cover provided by the concrete. Players cannot reach any higher than the third story because any further progress up the stairs is blocked by debris. The third floor is basically on long corridor with a window at the end that can be used for sniping. Be careful as you try to reach the stairs though, as the first flight is vulnerable to snipers, and opponents may camp on the stairs themselves to kill any unaware players scaling the stairs. Also there is a glitch on the stairs and at random times you will see people choking as if there was some kind of gas. Bravo Bravo team spawns within the Short Fuse laboratory itself. From here they can go three ways. Going right will lead to a lobby area. The lobby connects with the hangar through sliding doors, but on the left, there will be a hallway that connects to the cubicles, which happens to have the aforementioned window (See above paragraph). Alpha members like to camp in the cubicle as it offers significant protection. In addition, there is a gap in the wall of the room that houses the cubicles which allows Alpha members to shoot at unsuspecting Bravo members rounding the corner. The second way, going left, will lead to the employee parking lot, which is full of cars, providing significant cover, but Alpha members may be camping on the third story that is accessable through a fire escape. The third way involves going out the back. Be careful, as Alpha team members can camp in the rear entrance's hallway. Going down the stairs also leads to the hangar. The Hangar The hangar is a large room housing a tank that is either undergoing repairs or being constructed. There is a catwalk with windows that overlooks the NEMEXIS truck outside. This is another commonly used sniping spot for Bravo team members. In addition, one can camp on the the tank. The hangar serves as one of the bomb sites in Search and Destroy games. Employee Parking Lot This area has several cars that offer some cover to anyone that can get behind one. Players behind cars are hard to spot since their whole body is covered by the vehicles. Players must be careful navigating through this area as opponents can snipe from the third story window and are hard to counter due to the advantage provided by elevation. Another risk players face is from the area just outside the parking lot as opponents may snipe from the stairwell, the van or from crates. The Truck (or Tractor Trailer) Right outside the hangar, this is just an undamaged version of the tractor trailers in Roadkill. The same sniping principles apply to this truck also. Players can also camp within the trailer itself and this is useful in Spy Hunt, as Super Spies will often neglect to look into the truck. The air conditioning units and boxes adjacent to the truck are also good camp spots. Controversy *The Soda Machines in this map contain the Dr. Pepper and Sunkist logos on their buttons, though slightly cropped. This may be copyright infringement, but considering the shameless ad that appears when you quit the game, Nexon could be advertising here too. There are also some other mentionable logos embedded into the soda machines, which could either be made-up, or just Korean brands that have been translated into English. *There was a glitch in the Alpha team base that allowed snipers and people with assault rifles to camp at, and spray down Alpha from all but one side. Trivia *This is currently the largest map in Combat Arms in terms of width. Kill Creek is almost as wide and much taller. *Many people often remark that this map is similar to Call of Duty and Counter-Strike maps, though there are few major resemblances. *There is a truck outside with the NEMEXIS logo on it. *It also supports the theory that NEMEXIS manufactures weapons due to the fact there is a M1A2 Main Battle Tank being assembled inside one of the warehouses. *The tank is bigger than Desert Thunder's tank or Roadkill's tank. *The office section of the map seems to resemble a map in Counter-Strike: Source. CSS: Office *The building model may have came from one of the apartments in Desert Thunder. *The central hallway in the Bravo spawn has spray painted on it an "A" with an arrow underneath it pointing to the left and a "B" with an arrow pointing to the right but has been moved to the office area. *There are Coke machines scattered throughout the building. *Between the NEMEXIS Truck and the room with the M1 Abrams, there is a graffiti'd Combat Arms logo just right of the wall where you enter the tank room from the outside in the outside *The graffiti that says Combat Arms appears to be made with Graffiti Creator.. *If you push 'e' you can't make the soda machines work, although that would probably make quite a splash if you could do that. Media Category:Maps